You Give Me Fever
by ForPony39
Summary: Emma didn't get sick often, but when she did she really got sick. Who can help when she can't help herself? Captain Swan
1. Chapter 1

**This ship is taking over my life, I've never shipped anything before this and then these two come along and now I can't stop writing about it - god help me.**

...

Emma didn't get sick often, 99% of the time she spent in perfect health, but the 1% where she somehow managed to get sick - she really got sick. "Lock the door - quarantine, one day marathon, for the love of god call a doctor" sick. So when Emma felt the beginning of a fever starting into the afternoon she knew it was only going to get worse.

She made the appropriate arrangements, sent Henry to Snow and David's place for the night and had David take Sheriff duty for the remainder of the day.

"You sure you're ok?" Snow asked, calling to check in as Emma filled a jug up with cold water.

"Yeah I've done this song and dance a few times" Emma reassured her, it was nice to have someone around who cared, who wanted to help you out - but Emma had been on her own for a very long time, it was very… hard to ask for help. Besides she knew what she needed to do. She was already starting to get chills, never a good sign - she was in for a long night.

"I'll call you tomorrow ok?" she said, trying to keep her teeth from chattering audibly.

"Ok, call me if you need anything" Snow said, sounding a bit worried.

Emma hung up and went to gather up as many blankets as she could find and piled them into the bathroom before going back and changing into some old yoga pants and a blue tank top. Her muscles had begun to ache and she groaned as she marched herself into the bathroom, she was so not looking forward to this - but the sooner it took hold the sooner she could be done with it for however long.

She wrapped herself in the warmth of the blankets with her jug of water by her side and waited.

* * *

It hadn't taken long to hit like her like a brick wall, two hours in she was drenched in sweat, going from being too cold to boiling hot what felt like every ten minutes, her entire body was aching as she grit her teeth and tried to hold herself together.

Two more hours later it got worse, she barely had the strength to lift the cup to her lips to drink - let alone lift the jug to pour herself more water.

Most of the time when she got ill it was fits of nausia, headaches, coughing, but only mild fevers.

She'd never had a fever hit this hard - maybe she should have let Snow come over.

Unfortunately as time wore on the less likely it seemed she would have the strength to correct that mistake.

Emma knew she was in trouble when she didn't have the strength to crawl out of the blankets again as she felt the heat of the fever hit again. She was falling in and out of consciousness, she didn't know how long she went on like that.

She must have been hallucinating too because she thought she heard thunder in her house, or maybe gun shots - bang, bang, bang. Bang, bang, bang. Knock, knock, knock. She heard a voice to, she wasn't entirely sure what it was saying but it was talking to her - she was to tired to ask what it wanted though.

Was that the door opening?

She heard the thud of boots on the bathroom tile, sounding hollow, as if from very far away.

Only when she felt a cool hand press against her forehead did she realize her eyes were closed. She began prying her sweet drenched eyelids open to see who was in her apartment.

She couldn't make out who it was - her vision blurry.

"Emma, can you hear me?" a familiar voice asked

She closed her eyes again, the effort to keep them open just too difficult, she'd answer him in a minute… just one minute…

* * *

Hook liked to go by Emma's work and annoy her - it was one of the highlights of his day. He'd saunter in, see her roll her eyes as soon as she saw him, or try to ignore him at first and try so very desperately to not smile when he began his systematic flirting.

He'd wear her down eventually, she couldn't resist forever.

But he did so appreciate that she tried - the hunt was always more sweet than the kill.

_Well, _he though smirking_, depending on what you're hunting_.

Though he did welcome the challenge, he thought as he walked through the sheriff department's front door, he did wish the Swan girl would be… slightly less obstreperous.

"Ready to admit how much you want me yet?" He asked, his signature 'charm birds from their nests' smile in place as he rounded the corner.

"Funny, you don't look like my wife" Charming replied coolly from behind Emma's desk, wearing her badge.

Hook froze staring at Charming while the smile vanished off his face.

Then he resumed his favourite occupation as smartass to surpass the outstanding levels of awkward in the room.

"Yes well you don't look at all like Emma, so I suppose were both destined to be disappointed" Hook replied, walking further into the office, looking for his favourite blonde.

"She's not here today" Charming told him sternly, glaring.

Hook didn't like that - she was here everyday, sure he ambushed her all over this little town but she was almost always here.

"I see that, so where is she?" Hook asked

Charming laughed "Yeah, cause you're the first person I'd enlighten about my daughter's whereabouts"

Hook narrowed his eyes at Charming - overprotective fathers were the bane of his existence.

"Well you could tell me or I'll just go find her anyways" he shrugged

"Or I could throw you in a cell, cause acting sheriff has its privileges" Charming smiled

"Oh don't go daddy warrior prince on me David" Hook tutted "It doesn't sit well on a man of your age"

"That hurts coming from the crypt keeper of Neverland" Charming retorted.

Hmm, David being a pain in the ass was somehow less… well, charming then it was when Emma did it.

"Fine, she can't be that hard to track down" Hook said, "I always find her"

Charming appeared to choke on the coffee he'd been taking a sip of as Hook turned heel obliviously, intent on finding his little blonde firecracker.

"… she's at home sick" Charming said just before Hook was out of sight.

Hook paused, frowning.

Sick?

Emma didn't seem the type to let a flu bug stop her from doing her job.

Hook continued walking, feeling strangely… put out.

At first he figured he'd leave her alone just this once - Swan was irritable enough when healthy, if she was anymore hostile when feeling under the weather then he'd probably have to run from the apartment dodging projectiles.

Then for some reason he thought that would actually prove to be down right hilarious and made his way to her apartment.

Hook knocked on the door, keeping quiet at first - figuring she might not open the door if she heard his voice.

He didn't hear anyone moving inside the apartment so he knocked again louder.

Still nothing.

"I know you're in there Swan" Hook called through the door, smirking. He'd seen her yellow little vehicle parked out front, she was in there alright.

"It's not like you to hide from me love" he goaded, waiting for her to storm to the front door and fling it open to resolutely tell him she wasn't hiding from him, she could often be baited like that if done correctly - his blonde firecracker wasn't one to turn down challenges.

Not a peep.

It was here that Hook's smile began to falter on his face a little.

This was very much un-like her. At the very least she'd have told him to go away through the door - rudely. Sleeping perhaps? He knocked louder "Swan?" he called loudly.

Silence answered him.

"Emma!" he called even louder, a slight note of unease in his voice now.

There was no way she wouldn't of heard him this time.

Hook frowned, not even thinking twice as he and tried the handle, it turned easily - _she should be more careful about locking her doors_ he thought as he let himself in.

The apartment was very spacious, rustic in a quaint way as he walked in and closed the door behind him. He noticed immediately the bathroom light was on. What had been a niggling feeling of unease in his stomach grew somewhat more intense.

"Emma?" he said, all light hearted humour evaporated from his voice as he rounded the corner to peer in.

There she sat on the floor, wrapped in blankets with her eyes closed, her hair plastered to her face with sweat, skin flushed and body limp.

Hook cursed under his breathe, kneeling by her side in record speed.

He pressed his hand against her forehead to confirm what he could already see - she was burning up, he could feel the heat rolling off her before he even touched her. Her eyes opened, glazed as she looked at him, seeming as if she wasn't entirely sure who he was.

"Emma, can you hear me?" Hook asked, lifting her chin, looking into her eyes.

She closed her eyes again.

"No, don't sleep Emma" he said dropping her chin gently and giving her a shake, using his hook to open up the blankets and pry her out of them. It was as if someone had dumped a bucket of water on her, blankets and clothing soaked. He cursed again - very bad, why had she not called anyone?

Stubborn damn woman.

"Open your eyes sweet heart, look at me" he said, giving her a few gentle taps on her cheek.

Her eyes remained closed. He needed to drop her temperature down, he'd seen fevers like this before and knew the damage that could be wrought on the body if left to its own devices.

He looked around trying to figure out what to do and saw the bath tub.

He could work this damn thing he thought, getting up to start the process of filling it - Ruby had shown him how.

First he had to plug it right?

He looked down at the drain and frowned - where was the little silver top thing you pushed down? This was just a damn drain, was it broken?

He looked around the edges of the tub until he saw it, a rubber stopper, excellent.

He put the stopper in the drain - now, blue was for cold right?

He turned the knob making it gurgle loudly before it started to fill the bath, he tested it with his hand and nodded to himself as the cold water numbed his fingers.

He looked back when he heard Emma whimper over the running water. It was a sound that cut through him rather unexpectedly as she sit there propped against the wall, her eyes fluttering behind her lids and her brow pinched together as if she were have a rather unpleasant dream she was trying to escape.

He'd never seen her look so… vulnerable.

He went and knelt by her again and slid a few strands of her sweat drenched hair from her face.

"S'alright love, shhh" he cooed.

She relaxed at his touch and seemed to calm as he smoothed her hair back and stroked his thumb across her cheek "You're gonna be alright lass" he assured her quietly, she turned her head into his touch and Hook couldn't help the upturning at the corner of his lips. It was short lived as the contact only reminded him how un-well she truly was - the heat rolled off her so intensely it was like standing in front of a well tended fire.

Hook looked back to the tub - the water was going to need to be colder to break this devil.

He left the bathroom and went to her ice box, which he was the understand didn't have ice in it most of the time, cooled by other means - but he was hopeful.

He smiled triumphantly as he spotted a bag of ice cubes. It was a small bag but he was sure it would do the job as he strode back to the bathroom, ripping the plastic bag open with his teeth and pouring it into the water. He shut off the valve when the tub was half full, the ice clinking against the porcelain.

He relieved her of her socks and worked her out of her sweat pants so she was down to her panties and her thin tank top before removing his hook and placing it on the edge of the sink.

"You know this is not how I envisioned the first time getting you out of your pants would be like" Hook said to her, "You'll have to forgive me for that" he apologized.

Though she was by no means awake or aware she wasn't entirely asleep either. He heard her mutter something along the lines of "prick" and couldn't help but smile - that was more like his girl.

"Alright Emma" he said, speaking to her semi-conscious form as he wrangled her the rest of the way out of the blankets and scooped her into his arms, stump hand under her knee's.

"You're really not going to like this part" he told her conversationally as her head rested comfortably against his shoulder.

"Consider it the consequences of obstinacy" he smirked.

Hook lowered her into the ice bath.

Emma's eyes shot open as she gasped for air at the sheer shock of the freezing water.

Instinctively she tried to crawl out but Hook held her in as she splashed somewhat pathetically to escape, careful to keep her head above water.

"Easy love - easy, I know its unpleasant" he said while she struggled, shivering violently.

"But necessary" he conceded.

She stopped trying to get out after another minute and seemed to actually realize he was there, looking at him and blinking with a somewhat perplexed look, as if trying to figure out if he was actually there.

"Hello there" he smiled, relieved to see the blue of her eyes at last, even if it was only a glimpse as she blinked slowly.

" … why's yer skin perple?" she slurred, sounding a touch drunk, voice weak.

"Why's confetti erywhere?" Emma asked wearily, eyes hazily sweeping the bathroom.

Hook didn't know exactly what confetti was but he was certain there was none of it in the bathroom whatsoever. He examined her with a raised eyebrow, as she rolled her head away from him. He reached out and gently took her chin to turn her back to look at him again and saw how cloudy her gaze was. "Emma love, I believe you're fever drunk" He replied.

...

**I wish I knew how to quit you Captain Swan! (not really)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm starting to think there is no hope for me, but you guys don't seem to mind so what the hell? lol, enjoy.**

**...**

Hook grabbed a cloth that lay on the floor next to him and soaked it in the cold water, squeezing it out as she spoke. "C-cold" she said, teeth chattering.

"I know, I know" Hook said, dabbing her face down with the wet cloth "We have to break the fever love" he told her.

"Are we… in the ocean?" Emma murmured, looking down at a few ice cubes in her line of sight. "A very far way from it I'm afraid" Hook chuckled, putting the cloth down so he could carefully pour some water from the jug by the blankets into a cup on the floor. carefully picking it up he tried to press it to Emma's lips.

She turned her head away from the cup, lifting a shaky arm to clumsily push his hand away.

"No rum Hook" she mumbled

Well at least she knew it was him.

"I assure you m'lady," He said, using his stump to move her obstructing hand out of the way. "When you finally come for a drink with me it won't involve me pouring rum down your throat" he told her, tilting the cup against her lips, which he was glad to see she drank though somewhat slowly. "I'm sure you'll be able to handle that all on your own" he smirked.

* * *

She continued to babble nonsense every so often while Hook remained to watch over her and make sure her head stayed above water, answering her sometimes nonsensical queries with nonsensical answers.

"Should I clean the confetti up?" Emma asked

"I'm sure the pink trolls will do it" Hook replied

"Ok" Emma said, as if that made perfect sense.

"What are those?" she inquired a few minutes later, squinting at the other end of the tub

"Those would be your feet Swan" Hook told her

"I have feet?!"

Even though the situation was still somewhat serious Hook couldn't help bust out laughing at that one.

At one point she looked at him and the haze seemed to retreat just enough to restore a moment of clarity to her

"Killian?" she said softly, sounding surprised.

"There you are Swan" Hook greeted, somewhat relieved.

"What are you…" she trailed off, looking around her in confusion.

"Doing here?" he finished for her, "Seeing to it this fever doesn't get the best of you"

he told her "only I am allowed to do that"

"M'fine Hook" she told him, trying to get enough air to put some strength behind the words and failing. She tried to get out of the tub and found she could barely sit herself up. Hook watched the attempt dryly.

"Hmm, clearly" Hook said sarcastically. She held out her arm

"My phone. I'll call someone" she said

"When you already have such a dashing doctor?" Hook said feigning a look of shock,

"Now I know you're not thinking clearly"

"Famous Captain Hook playing nurse" she said sounding amused, a weak smile on her face as she closed her eyes. "Hurt the rep a bit won't it?" she asked, sounding tired but still holding that edge of laughter in her voice. "I won't tell if you don't love" Hook said. She didn't respond and for a second he thought she'd fallen asleep again.

But a minute later she opened her eyes once more and he could see the haze had returned in full force.

"Why's it snowing?" she asked, looking at the roof.

"Oh yeah, right as rain Swan" Hook said shaking his head. It would be the only coherent conversation they would have that night.

* * *

He tried to get her to drink more but was having trouble convincing her now that her clarity of mind had fled.

"Come on love, just a few sips" he tried to coerce, attempting to press the cup to her lips again only to have her turn her head away as she'd been doing every time he tried.

"M'gonna drown" she mumbled

"No you're not love - you need to drink" Hook said somewhat exasperatedly.

She was still to hot, still sweating even in the ice bath - he needed to find a way to keep her hydrated or things would get worse.

Emma reached up and traced her fingers along the stump of his wrist while he was trying to think of a way to get her to drink, abruptly putting his thoughts on hold.

"There's a piece of you missing" she told him, looking at where his hand should have been as he slowly dabbed the sweat from her brow with the cold wet cloth.

"Only _need_ one hand, two's a luxury really" he told her, watching her fingers trace small circles on his wrist. Though having his hand back would make getting her to drink considerably easier-

She moved her hand from his wrist and pressed it against his chest over his heart, freezing him in place instantly. "Meant here" she said, sounding as if she was barely able to muster enough strength to make the words above a whisper, eyes only half open.

For the very first time since he'd met her Hook couldn't think of anything to say. At a complete loss of words as her hand pressed against his heart and sent an almost electrical current through him, making it thud loudly under her gentle fevered touch.

"For someone so delirious you sure do see clearly love" he told her quietly. "How is it you do that?" he asked aloud, though not really to her - he didn't think she'd answer.

Which was why he was so surprised when her hand moved, grabbing his wrist gently and putting it over her own heart.

"Missing some too" she sighed, letting her eyes fully close. She was breathing as if that little effort had been the equivalent of running a mile.

For a long time Hook just stared at Emma as she seemed to fade out of consciousness, fingers slipping from around his wrist and back into the tub, leaving his hand still above her heart. Her chest rose and fell as her heart beat just as rapidly under his finger tips.

"Too right lass" he said "too right."

Reluctantly he pulled his hand back after a minute of her shivering in her fevered sleep and shook her shoulder to wake her again.

"Come on love, still need you to drink" he said

"M'gonna drown" she told him again, shaking her head slowly

"Damnit Swan you're not going to bloody drown!"

* * *

After finally convincing her she would indeed not drown if she drank some water and a few creative threats -

"_I'll call Snow Emma, damnit I'll do it"_

"_Don't, shellbee mad!" _

- he finally got a least a few cups into her which was enough for him. Only his blonde firecracker could be such a pain in the ass in this state.

It kind of startled him when he realized he'd just thought of her as his. She wasn't, well not yet anyways. "Not nearly that far in the game yet are we love?" he said to her, unscrewing the cap of his flask and taking a swig of rum.

"What are we playing?" she asked with a little confusion as she lifted her chin off her chest to blink at him.

"Hearts" Hook answered with a sly smile.

"No good at hearts - can we play checkers?"

Hook started laughing again.

" 'fraid you'll lose?" she challenged, trying to sit up slowly in the bath.

Hook gently pushed her back down, it was almost pathetic how little effort it took.

"I never lose, especially when the stakes are something I want" he told her

"What're we playin for?"

"I told you love" he said, pressing the cold cloth to her brow once more "Hearts"

...

**short I know, forgive me? :) have a good one guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**To much fun, just to much damn fun, enjoy :)**

...

It was an agonising hour and a half later, where Hook had begun to consider calling someone in to help (only number he had was Swan's, damnit!), when the fever finally broke.

Hook sighed as he removed his hand from her cheek, feeling a marked difference in her temperature.

"It's about bloody time" he sighed, noting her eyes had closed yet again.

He laid a few of her fluffy towels on the floor, then scooped her out of the tub and laid her down on them.

He patted her dry before wrapping her up and carrying her out of the bathroom.

"Think it's time for a change of scenery Emma" he told her, taking her into her room.

He laid her on the bemd, still wrapped up in the towel before going back to the bathroom to reattach his hook. As he did so Hook looked down at his shirt which was now completely soaked. He shrugged out of it and threw it over the shower curtain rod to wait for it to dry. As he walked back into Emma's room he noticed she was still shivering slightly. He pulled another wicker chair up to Emma's bed side and sat down. "You're missing me shirtless Emma" he told her sleeping form, using his hook to pull her blanket around her.

"Not a show most women want to miss" he said smugly.

She was saying something under her breath that he didn't catch so he leaned forward trying to hear her…

"… Neal" she whispered.

"…You know it does irreparable damage to a man's ego when a woman says another man's name in bed Swan."

Who the hell was Neal? Why was she thinking of him and not, well, him? For the first time in a very long time Hook felt the niggling of jealousy.

Hook tucked a strand of her wet hair behind her ear as he watched her peaceful face and her easy shallow breaths. For some reason the name was echoing in his head and he was surprised to find it was actually bugging him a lot. "Who's Neal love?" he asked softly, trying not to rouse her to where she would actually know she was giving him answers.

She sighed softly in her sleep, brow pinching together ever so slightly like she didn't like the question. Guarded even when sleeping, did she ever relax?

Hook would of left it alone if… never mind there was no way he could leave it alone now.

He soothed her as he continued to smooth her hair back from her face until the wrinkle on her brow disappeared before trying again. He leaned in close "Who's Neal Emma?" he whispered in her ear.

She answered so softly he very barely caught it at all, two words that a light breeze would have taken away forever if there had been one.

Hook pulled back to look at her face, caught off guard as he saw a tear run down her face.

"Broke me" he said, repeating her answer back softly. He reached out and used his thumb to tenderly wipe the tear from her cheek. His teasing smirk had turned into a tight frown, yes he _very much _did not like this Neal.

"Bastards will do that" he told her, pulling wet towels out from around her and tugged more blankets up around her chin. He should know - he'd been one for a very long time.

Hell, deep down in a lot of ways he still was.

But the thought of that accusation being thrown at him however made him feel… mildly ill.

He had no desire to break Emma Swan.

"Sometimes it hurts to lose the game of hearts love" he told her sitting back in the wicker chair and watching her lay there, peaceful once more. But that bespoke more of the opposite player than the game itself.

He'd wear her down, carefully. She was a tough lass alright, but hurt hearts often had to be. He knew a thing or two about that.

"But just cause it hurts doesn't mean you're going to die Swan" he finished.

Well he was probably going to spend the rest of the night in this chair, and though his sleeping blond firecracker was certainly a wonderful view - he wondered how he would pass the time until she woke up and he could resume matching her in the battle of wits.

And his particular brand of courtship.

He spotted a curious book on her nightstand and picked it up.

"50 Shades of Grey…" he muttered to himself, opening the book.

* * *

Emma sighed and rolled over in her bed, she loved not having to get up early for work, there was nothing like waking up in a comfortable bed and knowing you didn't have to go anywhere.

For some reason though that didn't feel right, did she have some other appointment?

She wondered about the nagging feeling as she pulled the blankets up tighter around her chin.

Wait a minute… hadn't she been in the bathroom? She pried her eyelids open and blinked, how had she gotten in her bed? She rolled over to look at the time but saw Hook sitting there watching her with no shirt on instead.

Emma sat up with a gasp while continued to watched her, clearly amused.

"Hook? What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"A good morning to you as well sheriff" he greeted "how are you feeling?"

"What the hell happened? Why are you in my room shirtless?" she demanded, ignoring his question.

"It's your birthday?" he tried

"Hook, where are my pants?" she growled, feeling her bare legs under the blanket.

"On the floor of your bathroom" he informed her looking in the direction of the bathroom "they weren't exactly helping to cool that rising core temperature."

He looked back at her like he could see through the blankets that covered her

"Besides, it's such a shame to hide those legs under such ugly sweat pants"

She opened her mouth to say something particular scathing but he was already cutting her off.

"I'm guess this means you don't remember much from last night" he deduced leaning back in the chair and crossing his arms, watching as she put a hand to her head and squinting like she was trying to remember through the fog of a hangover.

"I suppose you were in quite a state" he conceded "It was a rather wicked fever you were running"

"I… I remember… I heard gun shots and thunder… Then you"

It hit her, yes she remembered. A brief moment anyways - she'd been in the bath and he'd been there saying something about him not letting a fever get the best of her...

"You took care of me last night" Emma realized, looking surprised.

He'd taken care of her, stayed by her side all night it seemed.

No one had ever done that for her before…

She felt a weird lump in her throat before coughing in an attempt to clear it while Hook continued.

"I broke in and found you fevered and delusional, what kind of gentleman would I be if I abandoned you?" he asked.

"Do me a favour though love" he said leaning forward in his chair, forcing her to hold eye contact with him. "Next time you become dangerously sick - call someone" he said to her seriously. "If I'd not walked in you'd have been in terrible trouble"

"… Thank you Killian" she said quietly, sincerely.

Hook smiled that rare genuine smile of his an leaned back. "My pleasure Swan" he told her with a nod of his head.

"That doesn't explain why you, umm…" she gestured to his bare chest, which she was having some trouble not staring at although she did try.

Hook didn't fail to notice and felt a smug satisfaction fill him.

"Figured I'd reward you for being a good patient with a nice view when you woke" he said winking.

She laughed at that "course you did" she sighed shaking her head at him, smiling ever so slightly. Then it was as if she caught herself - like him making her smile and laugh was not allowed. She suddenly looked uncomfortable, not entirely sure what to do with the genuine moment and the fact she was… touched that he'd taken care of her.

Hook saw it all, open book that she was to him and felt as if he'd worn his way through one of her defences, a step closer to victory.

However he understood why she was uncomfortable so he decided to give her more stable ground to stand on again, something she would know how to react to.

"Now we have something important to discuss Emma" he said soberly.

"…What?" she asked warily.

Hook held up the book he'd busied himself with while she slept and swore her face paled and grinned wickedly.

"I'll be filing this away with a bright red tab in things I now understand about Emma Swan" he said

"It's not mine" she said, stumbling to explain.

"If I'd know how much you liked to be called a bad girl I'd do it more often" he told her, waggling his eyebrows and tossing the book on the bed.

"It's not mine!" Emma said sounding horrified

"Course not. It was just on your night stand. In your room. By your bed." Hook said nodding his head mockingly with his sarcastic smile.

"There were things in that novel that made me blush love - and I'm a pirate" Hook admonished, shaking a finger at her "You're a bad girl Swan"

"Shut the hell up Hook! - Ruby gave it to me!" she snapped, previous pale face now flushed.

"You cuffing me in the giants lair makes a _whole_ new kind of sense" he said, pretending to ponder back on the event "As well as tying me to that tree."

He had to reach up to deflect the pillow she'd just thrown at his head.

"Nice to see you're strength is back" he laughed, getting up out of the chair and side stepping the second pillow aimed at him. "I'll check up on you later, if you're not _tied up _that is" he said suggestively.

He had to dodge the book itself that time, hitting the wall were his head had been

"Blood hell, you've stellar aim love" he said impressed, laughing as he ducked out of her room.

"Yeah you better run!" she yelled, her voice following him while he laughed. He opened the front door and exited her apartment closing it behind him, turning to leave -

Where he promptly ran into Snow and Charming.

Nearly ran into them actually.

Snow's jaw just about hit the floor when she realized it was him, struck speechless.

Charming looked like he was too thrown off by Hook's presence to react immediately but Hook was sure that was going to wear off in about ten seconds - since he just realized they were seeing him exit their daughters apartment shirtless. Oh this was simply to good Hook thought, ever the shit disturber. "Morning" he greeted pleasantly, stepping to the side so as to better get past them both.

"M'lady" he said with a cheeky nod of his head "M'lord" he said dancing around Charming before he could recover his wits, disappearing down the hall to take full advantage of his head start.

At first all Snow and Charming did was stare after him. Finally Charming spoke

"Ok, I'm going to go kill him" he said, going after Hook as Snow opened her daughters apartment door

"EMMA!"

...

**Hope you all enjoyed that! that you for reading and commenting, really makes my day! luvs!**


End file.
